Bella Swan: Professional Marriage Wrecker
by sarah8989
Summary: What happens when the person you promised to spend forever with becomes the person you can't spend another minute with? That's were I come in. It's my job to ruin other people's marriages. And I love my job, or I did, until I met my newest client, Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry to anyone who had me on author alert - you are about to get a few e-mails. _

_This is reposted. _

* * *

><p><em>I love my life. I love my life. I love my life. I love my life. I love my life. <em>

I repeat this to myself five times in the mirror every morning, an attempt to make myself believe it. I honestly don't have any reason to complain about my life. To anyone looking in, I have the perfect life. I have the perfect job, the perfect family, the perfect husband. I married my high school sweetheart right out of high school, and had been happily married ever since.

Or so it seemed.

In reality, the cracks had started to appear not that long after our wedding. We augured more; we made hushed spiteful comments when no one was listening. And now, ten years later, we barely spoke. I look in the mirror, my hair is down and shiny, my face, flawless. I plaster a big smile on my face, and check that it looks genuine.

_Bang, bang, bang. _

I jump at the sudden noise ringing through the room.

"Yes?" I call out. It's silent for a moment, before he answered.

"We have to leave soon, are you ready?" I look back at the mirror. Was I ready? My outside mask seems to be in place, I seem ready to fool everyone once more.

"Yes, I'm ready." I sigh as I reach for my bag. I pull the door open and he's still stood outside. His bronze hair is brushed back neatly for once. Just another mark of how he has changed. His suite is well fitting, and cuts his body well. He really is beautiful, the only thing that is the same. I try to smile at him, but it comes out as more of a grimace. This is going to be a long night.

We're celebrating our ten year anniversary. Everyone is going to expect us to be happy and cuddly all night. All I want is to be as far away from his as possible.

There has to be a way out of this.

I walk pass him without making any comment. I do have a way out of it, but after weeks of planning it, I'm still not sure if I can go through with it. The card with the number on it is still in my bag, one call and I would be able to get out of this and finally live the life I want. But I don't know if I can do that to him – or myself.

I hear the front door open, it's a signal that I'm taking to long. I walk pass him, and he doesn't look at me.

The drive is silent and I face the window the whole time. I stare at his reflation, and think about the eighteen year old that I married and wonder what happened to him. Then I catch my own refection and wonder what happened to that happy eighteen-year-old girl that he married. She would be so ashamed is she knew what the twenty-eight year old her was planning to do to the man she loved so much.

Everyone cheers as we leave the car. They come over, hug, and congratulate us. I smile and thank everyone for their well wishes.

Half way through the party, I lock myself into the bathroom. I feel like I'm suffocating, like everyone is pressing in on me. I pull out the card and stare at it for a full ten minutes before pulling out my phone and dialing the number.

It rings four times before she answers.

"Hello?"

I'm silent for a moment. trying find the breath I need to answer her.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cullen. I rang a few weeks ago."

"Ah yes, I was starting to think that you had changed your mind." I shake my head, then realize that she can't see me.

"No, I haven't. I just wanted to make sure that I was doing the right thing," I say into the phone. I can see my reflection in the mirror. I look away. I don't want to watch myself do this.

"And are you sure now?" she asks.

"Yes, yes I am."

We arrange to meet up the next day and go through the arrangements. I take a deep breath and walk back out to the party.

"There you are!" I hear Esme shout from behind me. I turn and try to smile. I fell immediately guilty as I look at her. What would she do if she found out what I had planned for her son?

"Its time for the speeches." She grabs onto my arm and drags me along to the stage. He is already on the stage, looking quietly confident. I step up next to him, and try not to flinch as he takes my hand in his. Carlisle is making a speech, telling the room how we were living proof that young marriages can work.

I look out at the sea of people smiling up at us.

How could they not see? How could so many people be fooled?

I feel dizzy and wobble a little. Nobody notices, well nobody but him. He holds me steady and for a moment I remember what it used to be like, I remember what I used to feel.

But it only lasts a second. He moves his hand and the memories leave with it.

And I know that I'm going to go through with it.

"So I would like to ask you all to raise your glass to the happy couple," he finishes as he turns to us with his glass raised.

"To Edward and Alice," he shouts.

"To Edward and Alice," the crowd shouts back.

_To Edward and Alice_, I think to myself.

But for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV. 

I look in the mirror. My long dark hair is pulled over my shoulder. My eyes are dark with eyeliner, and my lips are painted a sickly shade of pink. It really isn't my style, but I dress the way I'm told to.

You see its all part of my job.

I like to see myself as a helper. I help women leave unhappy marriages, I help them to escape. You might think that I'm a bitch, but I just think I'm confident. I know what it is like to be in a marriage that you really want to leave, but can't.

The women I work with have many different reasons for staying. They don't want to hurt anyone; they don't want to look like the bad person. A lot of them say the same thing though; if it was him, then it would be okay. If I could pin a reason on him to leave, then I would.

That's were I come in.

I'm called many different names in my profession.

Whore. Hooker. Home Wrecker.

However, I don't see myself as any of those things. I help women who can't help themselves. So with there permission, I meet up with there husbands, and work my charm. I dress in a way that will appeal to them. I do my research and know the things that will interest them. Then I make them an offer that so far no one has been able to refuse.

Me.

You may think that it's conceited of me to think that I'm irresistible to all males, but it really isn't like that. Because it's never me that these men fall for. It is the illusion of what they think they want. Once the deed is done, the wife has an excuse to leave, and I just simply disappear. I never use my real name, I never look like myself, and I have never once ran into an old client. I have a strange life sure, but I have a life that I love.

My phone rings and startles me for a moment.

"Hello?" There is a slight pause before a nervous sounding woman answers.

"Hello, this is Mrs. Cullen. I rang a few weeks ago."

"Ah yes, I was starting to think that you had changed your mind." It had been a while since she had first rang me.

"No, I haven't. I just wanted to make sure that I was doing the right thing," she says.

"And are you sure now?" I ask. Se pauses once more before answering.

"Yes, yes I am."

I'm not convinced but I agree to meet her the next day anyway. Once I have hung up, I finish getting ready for tonight. I have been working with my latest client for the last month, and I'm hoping that tonight will be the night the deed is done. Because, honestly, this guy is starting to get on my nerves. I don't blame his wife for wanting to leave him; I wouldn't to live with him either.

I meet James at a local bar. It doesn't take long to convince him to take me back to his apartment. It takes even less time to get him into a compromising position just in time for his wife, Victoria, to walk in and "catch" us.

Victoria and I had finalized our arrangement just a few days before, and it all played out just the way we planned. I leave Victoria and James to it and head home. It takes about and hour to dive to my apartment in Port Angels.

It is empty when I get in, which means that my roommate, Rose, is still at work. I have two messages waiting for me on the machine. I press play as I walk pass and into the kitchen to heat up last nights Chinese food. One for my mom, asking for her annual yearly update of my life and to inform me that my brother is on his way up for a visit.

Great.

The second is from Rose, saying that she is staying over at her boyfriends tonight.

So I guess it's just me tonight. After I tidy around in the kitchen, I take my food into the living room and pull out James file. I keep a file on all of my clients, both the wife and the husband. It the easiest way to keep track of everything, especially when I'm working with more than one couple. It can get confusing and I can do without mixing up two different guys.

Once I have checked that everything that I agreed to do for Victoria have been done, I put the file away with all the others that have been completed. I've never been as happy to finish a job before, usually I can take whatever is thrown at me, but I have just found the last month so draining. I just hope that my next job isn't as bad.

I pull out a new file. I have very little information on Alice and Edward Cullen, but that is what tomorrow will be about. So far, I know their ages, both twenty-eight, one year older than me. The wife teaches second grade and her husband works at Forks general, specializing in pediatrics. So they both like kids, I'm not too sure how I can get that to work in my advantage.

Other than that, I know they married at eighteen, and have no children. This is good, because I am very reluctant to take on a job where children are involved and only do so very rarely, and in extreme cases.

I put the file in my bag, I will take it with me in the morning, and will hopefully get more information then.

I spend the rest of the night watching T.V and preparing for tomorrow. The next morning I make my way to a small café close to where I live and find Mrs. Cullen already there waiting for me.

I walk over to the table and she looks up when I stop at the seat opposite her.

"Mrs. Cullen, I presume?" I ask, holding out my hand. She stands up and takes my hand, and nearly knocks her coffee over in the process.

"Yes, that's me. And you're Ms. Hale?" I smile in response and take a seat. Like I said, I never use my real name, not even with the wife's. In my experience there aren't many people in this world that you can trust. So I'm certainly not going to offer any unnecessary information to someone I don't even know.

"So, let get straight to it, shall we?" I ask as I pull out the file from my bag. She looks a little taken back at my abruptness, but I don't see the point in idle chitchat when we can be disusing the things that matter.

"Um, OK," she says as I signal for the waitress. After I have ordered my coffee, I start with my questioning or as Rose calls it, my interrogation.

My style may seem a little harsh, especially to someone like Rosalie, who preferred to take on a more gentle approach when she was in the business, but I have found that it works for me.

Mrs. Cullen answers all the questions that I ask her, some a little more reluctantly than other.

My file is significantly fuller by the time my coffee arrives. This means its time to move on from the facts to the more personal items.

"So, Mrs. Cullen –"

"Alice," she corrects. I smile and continue.

"It is time for me to move on to the more…difficult questions, OK?" she nods as she picks up her paper napkin and begins to tear little piece of it.

"Well, first of all I need to know your reason for wanting to leave." I pick up my pen, ready to write down her response.

She nervously starts to chew on her bottom lip and crosses then uncrosses her legs. "Well, um…is it that important? I mean, why do you need to know?"

I put down my pen and take a deep breath. "Its important that I have all the facts, I can't do my job properly if I don't know all the details."

"Well, I don't know, it isn't just one thing, and more like loads of little things that have just built up over time," she finally says.

"I see. And is there any reason why you can't just leave? I mean, has he ever done anything that makes you think leaving would be difficult?" She scrunches her nose in confusion.

"I don't understand what you mean."

I roll my eyes and pick my pen back up. I though I was making myself pretty clear. "I mean has he every been violent toward you or anything?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that. Edward wouldn't do that."

"OK, well back to may original question then, why don't you just leave? I mean you have no children and nothing else holding you back, so why not just leave?"

"Because I can't," she finally replies, barely above a whisper.

"Why?" I press.

"Look, I have known Edward and his family all my life. I grew up just down the street from them and love them like they are my own family. I can't…I can't have then hate me, and if I leave Edward, they will. It's selfish, I know. But, they will forgive Edward, I just know it. But they won't forgive me."

"I see," I say I as write down what she has just told me.

"I bet you think I'm a horrible person for this, huh?" she asks as she continues to rip her napkin to shreds.

"It's not my place to judge," I tell her without looking up.

"But you must – judge I mean. It's got to be hard not to."

"Like I said, it's not my place to judge." I finish writing and look at what I still need to ask.

"It wasn't always like this, you know. We used to be happy."

"I'm sure you did." I pull out a clean sheet of paper and my phone. I pick up my coffee and wait to see if she is going to stop the way this conversation is going or if I'm going to have to do it for her.

"We used to talk about moving out of here, and going somewhere new, but we never did. I always wondering if things would have been different if we had, what do you think?"

"Mrs. Cullen –"

"Alice," she corrects once more. I sigh as I place down my coffee cup; I have to stop this before it goes too far.

"Look, I'm sure you are a nice person, and that when you got married you had the best intensions. But putting that a side for a moment, lets just get one thing clear. We aren't going to be friends. Ever. You are paying me to break up your marriage, OK. Not for us to become BFF's."

"I know that, I was just –"I hold up my hand, effectively silencing her.

"I understand, really. Its just, as you can imagine, in my line of work becoming friends with the people I work with never ends well. So, while it is important that I find out the details, I am not here to be your friend or your marriage councilor, do you understand, Mrs. Cullen?"

She looks at me in shock for a moment, but slowly her expression changes from hurt to pissed off.

"Yes, _Ms. Hale_, I understand. We aren't friends; you are just the woman who is being paid to sleep with my husband."

I smile at her as I shake my head. Its good that she is getting all this out earlier, the longer she holds it in, the worse it will be on everyone when she finally lets it out.

She turns and stares out of the window. "I think I may have made a mistake in coming here, maybe I should just leave," she says.

"If that's what you want."

"And it's that simple? I can just leave and pretend like none of this happened?"

"Yes, if that's what you want. No one is forcing you into this, Mrs. Cullen. If you decide to do this then it will be your decision, no one else's."

"And what about later on, what if I change my mind then?"

"Then it becomes…complicated. I invest a lot of time and energy into my work, and I don't like to have my time wasted. That's why I have these meetings, if you are having any doubts at all, this is the time to share them, because once everything has begun, it gets very hard to stop it."

She looks back down at her hands and is silent of a few moments.

"I'm not sure this would even work. I mean even with our problems, I just don't see Edward doing something like this."

"I think you'll find that I can be very persuasive when I want to be," I tell her as I pick my pen back up. She doesn't look like she is about to flee the café any time soon, so I might as well carry on with my research.

"You don't understand. I have known Edward since we were children. He isn't easily fooled. And he isn't the type to cheat." She shakes her head and looks back up at me.

"All men cheat, Mrs. Cullen, it's just a matter of time."

"You can't possibly believe that," she says.

"When you do the job I do, for as long as I have it's not too hard to believe, now smile."

I hold up my phone and take her picture. Its just one of the many things I do to help with my work. She blinks in surprise at my sudden picture taking, but before she can react to this, I am already moving on to the next thing. Like I said, I don't like wasting my time.

"Do you have a picture of your husband?" I ask as I pull out one of the many forms that I will need her to sign if we are going to continue.

"What? Um, no, not with me."

I pull out one of my cards, write my email address on the back, and then slide the card over to her.

"Here, when you get back, e-mail one to me please." She nods and takes the card off the table.

"I will need you to sign this as well," I tell her as I pass the form over.

"What is it?" she asks, taking the form off me.

"It's a confidentiality form."

"Seriously?" she asks, her eyes scanning the paper in her hand.

"Yes, seriously. I will need you to sign it regardless of the decision you make."

"OK. Do you do this with everyone?" I nod.

"Yes. Anonymity is very important in my job. As it would become a very difficult job to do if people knew who I was."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," she says as she signs the form. "I mean, why would I?"

I smile and take the form off her and put it in the file. "I sure you wouldn't. Its just procedure."

"So, what now?"

"Now the ball is in your court, so to speak. If I haven't head from you in two weeks, I will assume you have changed your mind and I won't contact you again, and will expect the same from you." I pick up the file off the table and put it in my bag. If I don't leave soon I'm going to be late and Rosalie is going to be pissed.

"And if I don't change my mind, what then?" she asks as I stand.

"Well, then we will meet once more, make a plan, goes over some do's and don'ts, and prepare for the first meeting."

"Between you and Edward you mean?" I nod just as my phone starts to buzz in my pocket.

"Yes, now if you excuse me I have to go." I pick up the rest of my things and leave her alone at the table.

"Rose?" I say into the phone as I head for my car.

"Bella? Where are you? You're going to be late."

"I'm on my way, the meeting when on a little longer than I expected," I tell her, pulling open the car door.

"Oh, is your newest client getting cold feet?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure about this one; in fact I won't be surprised if I never see that woman again in my life."

"I'm sorry; I know how you hate wasting your time."

"Its fine, I'll get over it."

"Good. Now hurry yourself up, with got a party to attend."

"Right, I'll be there in ten. Oh, by the way, I got a message from my mom last night. Apparently Jasper is on his way up," I tell her as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Really? Well then, I guess it's a good thing this newest job isn't going to work out. Paying double agent around Jasper is never easy, that boy is just too damn perceptive for his own good."

"Yeah, your right. Well, I see you soon."

"See you soon, bye." I hang up the phone just as I pull up at a red light. I glance at my bag and can see the corner of the file sticking out of it.

Rose is right; it's probably a good thing it isn't going to work out. I could do without Jasper finding out what his little sister does for a living, or any of my family for that matter. They just wouldn't understand, so it's better that they don't know.

However, with Jasper hanging around for the next couple of weeks, it is certainly going to make things interesting to say the least. Like Rose said, he really is just too perceptive for his own good.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella!" Rosalie cries as soon as she sees me. It's only four-thirty in the afternoon but already she has a drink in her hand. She holds a second bottle of beer out for me, which I take willingly.

"So, where is the birthday boy?" I ask before taking a sip of my beer.

"Oh, he is around here somewhere." I look through the crowd of people that have gathered for Emmett's birthday party. Only Emmett would start a party at three in the afternoon and actually have a good turn out for it.

I spot Emmett over by the bar talking to one of his friends. I smile as I watch the enthusiastic exchange. I'm so happy for Rosalie. She had been so unhappy for too many years and Emmett has helped her so much.

When I first met Rosalie, I was a broken twenty-year-old, wondering how my life could be over before it had even begun. I was about to be divorced from the man I had only been married to for a year and half and had no idea why. I was sitting in an all night coffee shop with a small bag that contained everything of value to me. Rosalie had walked in and couldn't have looked more out of place. With her long blond hair softly curled and her face perfectly made up, she looked like she had just finished a photo-shoot. She ordered her coffee and her gaze had fallen on me. Personally, I think she was lonely that night because she had come over and sat down without an invitation.

We ended up talking until the sun rose. I told her all about my life and my soon to be ex-husband and in return she told me about her job. To this day, I still don't know what compelled her to do that – I would never willingly give out that information. But, looking back, I think she knew that she was coming close to giving it up. I think she was expecting me to be disgusted or at the very least find it shameful. But I didn't, instead of seeing the shame she saw, I saw a future. I saw a way out of a life I didn't want anything to do with anymore.

She had looked at me like I was nuts when I told her I want in. That I wanted to become what she was. She was very reluctant at first, seeing her job as something that should be avoided, not embraced. But I have always been a very persistence person and eventually I began to wear her down. Three months after we met at that coffee shop she agreed to teach me all that she knew – on two conditions. I had to wait until my divorce was finalized and I was twenty-one.

My divorce would be final the next month, so that wasn't a problem. I wouldn't be turning twenty-one for another four months though, and that was just too long to wait. As a compromise, Rosalie let me move in to her apartment – the one we still share to this day – and started to show me the basics. However, she stuck to her word and didn't show me anything worth while until after my birthday.

Two years later, I was getting more clients then ever and Rosalie retired for good. I know she felt guilty over introducing me into this world – but I have never been anything but grateful to her. She was in a pretty bad place for about a year after that and just when I had thought that nothing would pull her out of it, Emmett came along. At first he didn't resemble the knight in shining armour he became. In fact, he was the pissed off brother of a former client. I had been working with his brother's wife for weeks when she suddenly reconsidered and decided to tell her husband – who then told his brother – about the whole thing. Words can't describe how terrifying Emmett was when he had come barging into the local bar that I use to use for most of my meetings. His objective of the night was to tell the whole bar about what I did and then maybe the police, he hadn't decided yet. I had no idea what to do. I had never experienced this type of thing before, but luckily Rosalie had. She came to my rescue and somehow managed to calm Emmett down. For reasons known only to them, in the misted of all the craziness of that night, they both say they felt something. I can only assume that it was for this reason and this reason only he didn't report me that night. However, its not like things were all hunky dory after that. Emmett came over to our apartment the next day, wanting more of an explanation. Personally, I was ready to tell him where to go, but Rosalie let him in and explained the whole thing to him. She told him about her past – leaving out some of the more personal parts. I remember beings so…confused over the whole thing, but she just kept saying that she felt this connection with him and she just knew that she could tell him these things.

He found the whole thing a bitter pill to swallow, but he did nonetheless. For her. I, however, was a different story. Over the next few months the two of them started to see more of each other, but Emmett wouldn't so much as look in my direction. Not that I cared much – personally, I was just glad that the threat of being exposed had gone away.

But things started to become increasing awkward, especially when his brother moved away to England. Emmett blamed me for destroying his family, and wouldn't listen when I said I was just doing my job. Rosalie tried to talk to him about it, but he would even listen to her. In the end I came close to moving out, more for Rosalie's sake than anything. She had found happiness for the first time in a long time, and I didn't want to be the one to destroy that. But Rosalie had flat out refused to let me leave and she and Emmett had ended up having a huge argument. She had told him that his inability to accept what I did meant that he couldn't accept her or her past, as I was basically her when she was my age.

That night didn't drastically change anything between me and Emmett, but we started to exchange pleasantries – even if they were superficial ones. That was five years ago now, and somewhere along the line the 'Good morning, Emmett' and the 'How was your day, Bella?' became more sincere until we could get through an entire conversation without trying to figure out what the quickest way to end it was. I'm not going to say we became the best of friends, and even now things can become strained between the two of us – especially when it comes to things that involve my job. But we maintain a fairly solid friendship now, much to Rosalie's delight.

Emmett spots me and waves. I smile and wave back at him. By the looks of it, he has been enjoying his birthday for quite a few hours now.

"How much has he had to drink?" I ask Rosalie as we both look on with a mixture of amusement and trepidation as Emmett attempts to do a handstand in the middle of the dance floor.

"God knows, I lost count after the seventh bottle." We both shake our heads as a huge cheer erupts as Emmett succeeds in his attempts and stays up for a whole three seconds.

The rest of the night passes quickly and I relish in just hanging around with the people that I like without the worry of work weighing down on me. Emmett is passed out in the back of Rosalie's car by ten-thirty, as are many other party guests. I guess that's one of the perks of starting a party so early, everyone is home and in bed in time to get up for work the next morning.

Rosalie goes home with Emmett, leaving me alone in the apartment for the second night in a row. Not that I mind. With Jasper on his way down, this will be the only alone time I will have for a few weeks.

I fall into an easy sleep that night, more tired out from the day and the party than I thought. As a result, I sleep straight through my alarm the next morning. Not used to having to get up so early, I'm half dead when I finally roll out of bed and eight-thirty – almost an hour later than I should have been up.

I pull on the clothes I had set out the night before and quickly pin my hair up and apply a small amount of makeup before rushing out of the door. I'm meant help Rosalie open up the small restaurant that she now owns, and I was meant to have been there over half an hour ago. However, I still stop off at my regular coffee house first.

Believe me, without coffee I won't be any use to anyone today.

I walk into the coffee shop and wave at Seth, who is behind the counter, so he knows I'm here. I then get line and wait for my coffee; checking through my messages as I do.

"Bella, your coffee is ready," I hear Seth shout a couple of minutes later. I get a various dirty looks as I make my way from the back of the line to the front and pick up my coffee. That's one of the perks of having known the owner since you were in diapers – you don't have to line up with everyone else.

"Excuse me, I have been waiting over ten minutes in this line and she just got here," an over tanned over bleached woman complains loudly as she points one of her fake fingernails at me.

Seth just shrugs, so she turns to me.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" she says with her hands on her hips.

"Um, sucks to be you?" I offer, taking a sip of my coffee and heading for the door. She is still complaining when I push the door open – but soon she is the least of my problems. As soon I get outside some little punk on a skateboard bangs directly into the side of me. My purse, phone and coffee fall to the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mutter. I bend down and quickly recuse my phone before the coffee, which is currently turning into a giant puddle on the floor, can reach it.

"You know, some people might call that karma," I hear someone say. I stand up and I'm met with two of the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Excuse me?" I say, straightening up.

"Karma," he repeats as he hands my purse over. "You know, maybe that was your punishment for cutting in front of all those people everyday."

"And are you one of those people?"

He just shrugs as he grins over at me. "I've never believed in karma much myself."

"Then I guess we don't have a problem, do we?"

He smiles and holds his left hand out expectantly. "I'm Edward," he says.

I smile as I take his hand. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he says, but I'm not really listening anymore. I have just noticed the small band of sliver around his left ring finger, and instantly lose all interest. I have no interest in becoming the home wrecker people seem to think I am. Therefore, I don't do married man – not unless I'm being paid too, of course.

"Thanks for the help," I say, dropping his hand and holding up my purse.

I take a few steps back. "I got to go now." I turn and I'm halfway down the street before he even has a chance to react. I reach my car and sigh as I place the now empty coffee cup into a near trashcan before getting into my car.

The ride to Rosalie's seems to take forever, and my mind keeps wondering back to the guy outside the coffee shop. Edward – that's what he said his name was. It really is a shame that he's married; because he looked like he could've been fun. However, you never know, I could get a phone call from his wife any day now. I smile as I shake my head the absurdity of that thought. Am I really hoping for the break down of someone's marriage just so I have an excuse to get frisky with the husband? God, I really need some coffee, because clearly I'm still in dreamland.

I park the car just outside, All Hale, the bar/restaurant that Rosalie now runs. It isn't open yet and Rosalie is the only one inside when I push the door open. Before I have a chance to even get out "Hi" a white apron hits me in the face.

"You're late," Rosalie says in lieu of a greeting. I scowl at her as I start to tie the apron around my waist.

"I don't actually work for you, you know," I remind her. It's an weak attempt at an excuse and we both know it. She just tuts and watches me as I walk over to the counter and pour myself some coffee.

"Actually, for the next few weeks you do. If I'm going to be your cover for your apparent lack of job for Jasper, you have to; you know, actually do the job every now and then."

"I know. Sorry, I've had a bad morning. I spilt my coffee and everything." She rolls her eyes and folds her arms as I slide into one of the nearby booths.

"Well, as traumatizing as that experience must have been for you, I've been setting up for the day alone. You were meant to be here over an hour ago."

"I know. I'm sorry," I repeat. I pout up at her and she just shakes her head and walks over. Once she is sitting opposite me in the booth, she pulls my coffee over to her and takes a sip.

"Fine, you're forgiven. It doesn't mean you get free coffee, though," she finishes with a smile. "That perk is for the staff who turn up on time."

I pull out a few dollars and toss them in her direction before pulling my coffee back.

"So, what time is Jasper getting here?" she asks as she picks the money up off the table.

"Around three, I think. He was stopping off at a few friends before he came down." Rosalie nods before standing up.

I go to follow her; before I do, I hear my phone vibrate in my bag. I pull it out and to say I'm surprised by what I see is an understatement.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asks, seeing my shocked expression.

I shake my head. "Nothing, really. Remember the woman I saw yesterday?" Rosalie nods. "Well she has just emailed me. She wants to go through with it."

"And is that a problem?" she asks. I shake my head once more.

"No, not a problem, just unexpected is all. Oh, she has attached the photo of husband that I asked her to send." I click on the link then go and refill my cup as I wait for the picture to load. When I get back and pick the phone up, I nearly drop it back onto the table.

"Oh my God."

"Oh your God, what?" Rosalie asks, as she starts to sort out the tables for opening. When I don't answer she comes over. Taking the phone out of my hand, she looks at the picture, then back at me.

"What's your problem? You struck gold, this guy is hot. Way better then the last guy you were working with."

I just shake my head and take the phone back of her. "You don't understand. I met this man this morning." This isn't good, this isn't good at all.

"Do you think that he will remember you?"

I sit back down and look at the photo. "Probably. I mean we only spoke for a few seconds, but I told him my name. So I think at the very least recognize me." I let out a deep sigh and put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Rosalie says. "I doubt it will cause any problems, and if it does, you can always drop the case. I think Tanya has a pretty empty schedule at the moment, ask her if she wants to take it on."

I lift my head back up. "No, its okay. I'm just being dramatic. I just hate that he has met…well _me_."

"As apposed to Marie Hale, you mean?" I just nod. As it may be true that I love my job, the fact that it comes with a certain amount of anonymity is one of it's greatest perks. If someone told me today that in order to carry on working, I would have to introduce myself as me, Isabella Swan, I'm not so sure as to what I would do. Ever since I started this job just over six years ago, I have always used the same name – Marie Hale. That name is my protection; it allows me to be someone else, which I vital for me to be able to do the job properly. Because I can tell you that Bella Swan wouldn't do or say half the thing Marie Hale does.

"So, what are you going to do?" Rosalie asks. I look back at the picture and make up my mind.

"I'm going to do my job. So he'll call me Bella instead of Marie. It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Right," Rosalie agrees with a nod.

"Good."'

"Good," Rosalie repeats. "Now how about doing your job here?" She holds up a cloth and points at the tables that still need to be cleaned.

The rest of the morning passes quickly and when Rosalie opens up at twelve it stay pretty busy for most of the afternoon.

By the time three-thirty comes along, it has finally quietened down enough for me to take my break. I grab a magazine from the back room and slide into one of the booths with a cup of coffee and a sandwich. I'm so engrossed in the article that I'm reading that I don't even notice that someone is stood in front of me till they speak.

"Working hard, I see." I look up quickly and smile when I see Jasper.

"Jasper! How long have you been there?" I ask, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Not long." I sit back and he sits opposite me and stares at me for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"What?" I ask at his amused expression.

"Nothing. It's just good to see you is all." I give him a confused smile as he continues to stare at me funny. I'm starting to think I have a piece of bread stuck to my face or something, but before I tell him to quit looking at me funny, Rosalie comes over.

They talk for a while and after a few moment Rosalie reminds me that I have a job to do. She is loving being my boss just a little too much.

My shift ends at six, and I hang around for a bit after that. Jasper had left a couple of hours ago to look around and I waiting for him to get back. He had been to my apartment only once before and that was a few years ago. It can be pretty hard to find unless you know where it is, and I don't want him to get lost.

It doesn't take long for Jasper to return and we both leave soon after he does. When we get back to my apartment, I show Jasper where he will be staying. It's a small room that Rosalie used to use as a wardrobe back when she was still in the business. When she stopped, she didn't need half the clothes she had and ended giving most of them away. He gets himself settled and I order some food for us. The conversation stays light through dinner, but I can't help but feel that there is something that he is holding back. An unspoken tension seems to hanging around and it is making me nervous.

Once we finish eating Jasper says he is going to go have a shower and decide to e-mail Mrs. Cullen. Opening up the e-mail she sent me earlier, I look at the photo she sent. There is no denying that Edward Cullen is an attractive man. The way the husbands look has never really bothered me before. Of course, there have been men that I have felt more attracted to than other's, but I try my best to keep thing professional. Nevertheless, there is something about this man that gives me butterflies just by looking at him. I felt it this morning, but I can't let that change anything. This is a business deal and it must remain that way.

I print out the photo, along with the one of Mrs. Cullen that I took yesterday and place them both into their file. I then e-mail Mrs. Cullen back, arranging to meet her the next day at the same café we met at yesterday.

Once that is finished, I decided to do some detective work of my own. I bring up Fork General Hospital's website and search through the lists of doctors until I find him. I then spend the next ten minutes staring at the small paragraph that accompanies his photo. He is newly qualified, loves his job and is happy to be working in the same hospital as his dad according to this. I try to find any hint that this man isn't happy with his life in his smiling photo – but all I see his is toothy grin staring back at me. Well, I guess I will find out soon enough.

"Who's that?" I turn quickly, startled by Jaspers voice.

"Jesus, Jasper. You scared the hell out of me." I click off the website and move the file that is still laying open next to me into a draw.

"Sorry. Just wondering why you are checking out the local paediatric doctor's website, is all. Do you have a secret kid somewhere that you just forgot to tell anyone about?"

I smile and shake my head. "Don't be stupid. I was just, erm …" I trail off, unable to think of anything to say.

He raises his eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "Nevermind. It's none of your business, anyway." I stand up and push past him. I walk into the kitchen and can hear him come in as I start to wash the dishes from dinner.

"What are you up to, Bella?" I turn to him and roll my eyes, trying to fake innocence as I dry the plate in my hand.

"Nothing," I finally say with a shrug. I hold his gaze and I can tell that he doesn't believe me.

"You're hiding something," he accuses. I put the plate away with a bit more force than necessary and shake my head.

"You're paranoid, Jasper. I'm not hiding anything. You can't come into my house and then just expect an explanation for everything I do."

He opens his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "And you want to talk about hiding things, Jasper? Where the hell is Charlotte, huh? Do you feel like explaining why you are suddenly traveling around the country visiting all these people without the woman you have been living with for the past seven years?" I fold my arms and wait for a response. It's a cheap shot, I know. He and Charlotte have been having trouble for a while now and it's not fair to throw it in his face, but his is starting to scare me. I have no idea where he is going with this and I don't like it.

"This has nothing to do with Charlotte, Bella," he finally says. "You're up to something, I know you are."

"Nice deflection, Jasper." I finish the rest off the dishes and walk into the living room. Jasper is still following me around like an annoying ass shadow.

I sit down and switch on the TV and Jasper sits next to me, taking the photo of Rosalie and me on vacation off the top of a nearby table as he does.

"Mom told me that you two went away again. You went to France, didn't you?" I just nod, unsure where he is going with this.

"And you went to New York for a few weeks a few months before that, right?"

"What's your point, Jasper?"

"Nothing. Its just you have been to two vacations this year and we're only half way through August."

"And do you have a problem with that?" I ask, the annoyance evident in my voice.

He smirks as he places the photo back onto the table. "Not at all. I just find it impressive that a small town waitress can afford to go to all these wonderful places."

Shit.

I turn away from him and pretend to be engrossed in the reality show that's on.

"Mom seems to think you have a secrete billionaire lover hanging around." I don't answer, and he sees this as an invitation to carry on. "But I told her that you're the type of girl who likes to earn her own money, right?"

I turn the TV off and face him. "What exactly are you expecting, Jasper? You seem to think that I'm about to make some big revelation. There is nothing going on in my life that you should know about, okay?"

"I was just wondering where all this money has come from."

"It is none of your business where I get my money from."

"Why are you being so secretive, Bella?"

"God, Jasper. I'm not, I just don't see what it has to do with you. But if you must know, I saved up of months to go to France and Rosalie who – In case you have forgotten – owns her own business paid for New York, okay?"

"So you don't have a secrete lover?"

I laugh as I stand up and head to my bedroom, ready to get as far away from this conversation as I can. "No, I don't. Now I'm off to bed. Night, Jasper." And just when I think he has given up for tonight, he brings out the big guns.

"I received a letter from Jake, Bella." I immediately freeze.

"What?" I ask as the situation suddenly looses any humor that was still lingering.

"It came a few weeks ago. He said that a friend of his had heard some things about you, and that someone should check it out. He was worried, Bella."

I let out an involuntary snort at the last part. "I can't believe this, Jasper. I haven't heard from Jake in over seven years. He has no idea what is going on in my life, so why the hell would you believe a thing he has to say?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be. I fine – no, scratch that, I fan-fucking-tastic. There is nothing you need to be worried about, okay?"

"Really?" The concern on his face and in his voice is the only thing that calms me down slightly.

"Really, Jasper," I say in a softer tone.

Jasper nods and smile. "You're right. I'm sorry. Like I said, I was just worried."

I let out a sigh of relief, happy that Jasper seems to be backing off a little. It's just a shame I've now got a pain in the ass ex-husband to deal with.

I sit back down next to Jasper. "So, what did Jake have to say that got you so worried, anyway?" I try not to sound as interested in the whole thing as I actually am. I mean, I'm not too worried. Like I said, I haven't heard from Jake in years, so what could he possibly know?

"It doesn't matter. I fell stupid for even considering it now." He looks uncomfortable as he shifts around on the sofa.

"C'mon, Jazz. Tell me."

He chuckles nervously as he picks some invisible lint of his jeans.

"Jasper."

"Fine. But in my defence I came here to prove him wrong – not right, okay?"

"Okay," I say with a nod.

"Well, he said that – or he heard that you were … well that you were working as … umm as a hooker."

He shakes his head and laughs again. "It's ridiculous, I know."

I try to laugh and look offended as best I can, but I feel like some has just punched my in the stomach. All I can think is 'how the hell could he possibly know?'

"Bella, are you okay? You look like you are gonna throw up."

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I'm just pissed; I can't believe he would say something like that."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I don't think it is something he is telling people." I feel myself become light headed then– I hadn't even considered that. God, what if he does tell people? What if they believe him?

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've upset you, I never should have come here. I never should have believed that it could be true." He puts his arm around me as I take deep breaths. He just thinks that I'm upset over what Jake had said – that's good. At least he doesn't suspect that the reason I'm upset is because he is right. As, even though I don't call myself a hooker, anyone who found about what I do certainly would.

"I'll talk to him, Bella. Don't worry, I'm make sure he isn't going around telling anyone." I just nod, not trusting myself to do much more than that.

"Are you going to be okay?" I nod again.

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine. It just came as a bit of a shock. I haven't heard from him in such a long time and then this."

"I know. I'll sort it, I promise."

"Okay, thanks. I think I'm just gonna go to bed now." I stumble slightly as I walk through my bedroom door. Closing it behind me, I rest my head on door and try to figure out what I'm going to do.

Walking over to my bed I pick up my phone and text Rose, who is still at Emmett's apartment.

_Jake knows_ is all I put. I know she will know what I mean.

Less than a minute later, my phone starts to ring.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean." I don't say anything and she takes my silence as conformation.

"Jesus, Bella. How did he find out?"

"I have no idea," is all I say.

"How did you find out?"

"Jasper told me."

"What!"

"Don't worry. I convinced him it wasn't true."

"Do you want me to come home?" she asks.

"No, no. Honestly, I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Besides, if you come back this late it will just look strange and I don't need Jasper becoming more suspicious than he already is."

"I guess you're right. I know it's a stupid question, but are you okay?"

I lay down on my bed and look up at the ceiling as I think of what to say.

"No, not really. I just don't understand how he could know, and I know the only way I'm going to find out is to talk to him, which I really don't want to do."

"Hey, I'll talk to him for you. I've been wait years to get my hands on that little piece of –"

"That fine, Rose," I say, effectively cutting her off. "But thanks for the offer."

"Okay. Well come and see me tomorrow , so we can talk about it properly."

"I will."

"Are you still meeting Dr. Hottie's wife in the morning?"

"Yes. I probably shouldn't tempt fate after everything that has happened this evening, but I'm not going to let _him_ stop me from doing my job."

"Good for you, Bella. Just be extra careful, okay?"

I agree and we hang up soon after. It takes hours for me to fall asleep that night. I hear Jasper go to bed around twelve and I wonder he if really believed me. After all, why would he come all the way from Texas if he didn't at least think that it might be true?

That and a million other questions are what keep me awake until the sunrises. In the end I fall asleep around six-thirty and when my alarm goes off three hours later, I just lay there, unable to find the strength to get out of bed.

But I get out of bed anyway. I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't waste anymore of my life worrying about what Jake thinks of me, and I need to remember that now. Hell. I wouldn't put it past Jake to just be saying this and not actually have any idea about how right he is.

That thought is what gets me through the morning and enables to put on a professional face for my meeting with Mrs. Cullen.

Its just a shame that the tentative feeling that everything might be okay flies out of window as soon as I walk out of my apartment building and bang directly into Edward Cullen.


End file.
